Being the wife of the Minister of Justice
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: A requested story for a friend. Rating may change in the future.


Being the wife of a Minister of Justice is no easy task. Unlike many other normal couples this was an arranged marriage by my stepfather King Léon. My name is Belle Lafontaine, I am the daughter of Oliver Lafontaine and Christine Dubois. My father had served under the deceased King Philippe of France for many years, but he had died in battle. Three years had passed since my father's death and my mother had married King Philippe's son Léon who was now the king of France. When I was twenty years old my mother had passed, after five years my stepfather had decided to get rid of me by arranging a marriage for me to the Minister of Justice, Judge Frollo. My stepfather had told me that marrying Frollo would be a way too make sure that I was well taken care of, but I knew that was a lie and that he wanted to get rid of me. When I was first introduced to him by my mother, I could tell that he didn't like me. My stepsister was very cruel to me, but my stepbrother was kind to me. Judge Frollo and I's wedding was a small wedding, my stepfather and my step siblings had attended the wedding, Frollo's brother was there as well. After the wedding had finished, we headed back to Frollo's house which was the Palace of Justice where I would be for the rest of my life.

 _ **Two months later**_

It has been two months since the wedding, I had gotten to know my way around Paris and I have slightly gotten to know my husband. There are rumors from the people in the town, I have asked him about these rumors, but he has denied them. Today, I had decided to see the Archdeacon at the church, he was the one who had performed our marriage ceremony, to ask about the rumors. I had tried to ask his brother Jehan, but he said that he didn't know about it. Then again, his brother didn't really care for his brother affairs, nor did he want to know about them, but he had mentioned that Frollo was taking care of a child. The Archdeacon had told me information that I had already known about my husband, but he had also mentioned Quasimodo to me. After an hour of talking, I headed back home. As I walked outside on the balcony of the Palace of Justice, I rested my elbows on the railings and leaned forward slightly. I had wondered why Claude hadn't told me about Quasimodo. As I was lost in thought a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Is something troubling, my dear?" Frollo said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Quasimodo?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

He tensed. "Who told you about him?"

"Youe brother had mentioned him and so did the Archdeacon." Frollo grumbled under his breath. "The boy is a monster; I did not want to worry you with him."

"It wouldn't trouble me at all. Although, why does he not live here? Why does he live in the bell tower?"

"I left the boy up there in order to protect him. I fear that if he was to go out into town the cruel people would treat him awfully."

"I see; do you think that I could meet him?"

"Why would you want to meet him?"

"He is under your care and it would only be fair of him that he knows who I am, we are married now."

"Fine." Frollo muttered grumpily. I could tell that his mood was not the best so I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Frollo's lips curved up to show a smile as he looked down at me. "Madeline had told me that dinner was ready. Shall we go?" He asked as he held out his arm for me. I gladly took his arm and headed to the dinning room with him. Once we reached the dining room, he pulled out my chair for me like he always did and I sat down on. As we ate our dinner, I asked him about his day and he asked about mine. After dinner, Madeline drew a bath for me and I slowly lowered myself into the tub. I leaned my head back a relaxed smile on my face. I didn't hear someone come in as I was far too relaxed in order to pay attention.

"What a peaceful look you have on your beautiful face, my dear." My eyes snapped open and I looked at the owner of the voice. It was Frollo he was standing there looking at me, a small blush rose to my cheeks as I sank myself into the water a little more.

"C…Claude…. I didn't hear you come in." He chuckled lowly.

"I apologize for scaring you, but I figured we could take a bath together." He said as he began to remove his clothes, hat, and rings. He lowered himself into the tub. "Belle, come here." He said in a firm yet gentle voice, I hesitated, then made my way over to him, as I did not want him to be angry. I had learned that he was not someone who like disobedience. When I had reached close to him, he took a hold of my waist and pulled me close to him. I was straddled over his lap and we were against each other. I blushed even brighter as our bodies touched. He gently ran his finger over my cheek, chuckling at the blush on my face. As we were in the tub he suggested that we wash each other, from my studies of being a princess, it was my duty as his wife to make my husband happy and to be his obedient wife so I complied with it, even though I felt uncomfortable about it. After our bath, we got out and I was about to change when Frollo suddenly grabbed me and started to kiss my neck, inhaling my scent. His hand starts to wonder about my body and I let out a gasp. I was slightly nervous as I knew where this was going.

"C…Claude." I gasped as I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. After all it is only natural for a wife and husband do this." He said with a soft, reassuring voice as he continued his ministrations. Finally, I gave into his ministrations and it was a passionate and a long night for the both of us.

 _ **The next morning**_

Claude had woken up and he looked at the Belle, she had an olive colored skin tone and her hair was a dark brown color. He took a lock of her dark brown hair and gently twirled it around his finger. He continued to admire her, she was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She was what he required of a wife; obedient, beautiful, and smart. He looked at the time and got out of bed. He had finished dressing himself when Belle had woken up.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked him and he slowly made his way over to me. "I have some duties that I need to attend to. I will be back in time for dinner." He said stroking her cheek with his finger.

"Why don't we have dinner with Quasimodo?" I asked and his face suddenly dropped and he had a frown upon his face. He seemed to pause a little, then he finally spoke.

"Not today, we can have a meal with the boy tomorrow. Now, I must part with you my sweet." He leaned down and kissed her, to which she responded back to his kiss. "If a kiss could say just how I love you... My lips would be on yours forever." He said as I blushed. He smirked, then got up and left our bedroom. Madeline had knocked on the door and entered.

"Mademoiselle Frollo, it is time for breakfast." I nodded to the women and she got my undergarments and my dress that I would be wearing today and helped me get dressed. After I was fully dressed, I headed down to the dinning room and had breakfast. As I ate my breakfast, I looked out of the window and saw that tents were being set up. I wondered what all the tents were being set up for, but then I remember that tomorrow was the Festival of Fool's. Claude had told me about the festival, he had told me how he wished that he didn't have to attend the festival. It seemed like a fun event, maybe I would ask him about going with him, maybe it would he would enjoy it more if I went along with him.


End file.
